Princes of the Universe
by Pipe
Summary: Quem foi Crowley antes da Queda? Ele e Aziraphale se conheceram antes? Vamos contar um pouco da vida no Céu e depois no Inferno. Good Omens/Belas Maldições pertence a Neil Gaiman, Terry Prachett e só vou usar seus personagens misturados aos meus para nossa diversão, sem fins lucrativos.
1. Chapter 1

**PRINCES OF UNIVERSE**

**CAPÍTULO 1 – Sweet Thing...**

Depois de algum tempo, se alguém perguntasse como tudo começou, Crowley diria, bem blasé "Por culpa de uma calça jeans!". Mas Aziraphale sabia bem que havia sido por uma coisa anterior. O estopim havia sido um humano desagradável.

Um dia, o anjo percebeu que todas suas roupas estavam "dançando" no corpo. Absolutamente todas!

-Ai, meu Deus, estou perdendo meu corpo fofinho!

Crowley abanou a mão da cama, onde assistia a troca de roupas frenética:

-Geralmente os humanos ficam desesperados por engordar, anjo. Emagrecer nos tempos atuais é uma vitória.

Os olhos azuis esverdeados olharam pra ele já úmidos:

-Mas você gosta tanto das minhas curvas, de se deitar na minha pança. E se eu emagrecer muito e você não ter mais onde apertar?

O esposo preternatural só levantou uma sobrancelha inquisidora e segurou o riso:

-Azzy, eu sei que você sabe mas eu só vou confirmar: eu amo você de qualquer jeito, em qualquer forma, tamanho, etc, etc. Eu nunca imaginei que a combinação "comer menos & fazer mais sexo" afetasse o SEU avatar carnal, mas parece que ele está sujeito aos resultados de uma vida mais ativa como todos os humanos. E essa bunda toda aí não vai sumir da noite para o dia. - a língua bífida molhou os lábios – Fica tranquilo quanto ao meu lado. Mas e você? VOCÊ está feliz em ser um pouco mais magro?

-Acho estranho, mas acho que eu posso me adaptar a isso também. - o anjo suspirou – Vou ter que comprar roupas novas.

-Porque você não faz um pequeno milagre e aperta todas?

-Porque de repente este pode ser um sinal que eu preciso modificar essa parte também. Sei que em comparação a você eu ainda estou patinando no final do século XX mas eu melhorei bastante, não?

-Sim, anjo, eu até diria que você já chegou aos anos 90. -Crowley se levantou, colocando uma calça jeans e procurando os sapatos. - Vamos, eu preciso comprar outro par de jeans mesmo. Aperte só essa por enquanto.

Na loja de roupas, até que não foi tão difícil escolher roupas num estilo um pouco mais clássico para Aziraphale. Ele se sentiu bem com camisas polo, puloveres, calças sociais e mocassins. Até comprou um par de jeans, preto como os do esposo. Crowley escolheu o dele e foram até o caixa pagar.

Enquanto Aziraphale ficava na fila do caixa, Crowley se encostou no setor de empacotamento esperando. Um rapaz também estava lá, para pegar suas compras:

-Nossa, seu protetor é bem mais generoso que o meu.

O demonio quase abaixou os óculos para olhar para semelhante criatura ousada, mas se controlou a tempo.

-Como é?

-Sim, seu "mentor" -e ele fez aspas com os dedos – é mais mão aberta que o meu, aquele velho sovina. Olha como você está vestido, o tanto de compras que ele fez. Não seja egoísta, cara, me apresente ao seu SUGAR DADDY. Ou pelo menos me diga onde o arrumou.

Crowley deu uma olhada rápida para onde o esposo estava, agora já pagando as compras e rosnou para o rapaz.

-Mais respeito com meu marido, seu imbecil. Ele não é um velho, ele só tem um gosto peculiar no vestir. - Crowley pegou os pacotes, injuriado – Era só o que me faltava, mais uma minhoca naquela cabecinha fértil...

Aziraphale vinha ao seu encontro, mas o demônio o virou ainda irritado.

-Vamos por aqui, meu anjo, ali o chão está molhado, você pode escorregar.

-Mas não tem nenhuma placa e... oh! O moço ali se machucou, que perigo! Essa loja é muito descuidada, Amado. Mas eu vou...

-Você não vai fazer nada. Tem gente que merece a dor de algumas costelas quebradas para aprender umas lições duras na vida. 'Bora.

Anjos tem boa audição e algumas vezes Crowley se arrependia de estimular Aziraphale a navegar pela internet. Como agora que, enquanto ele dirigia, o anjo usava o Google para saber o que era um "Sugar Daddy". Pela cara que ele fez, Crowley, olhando pelo canto dos olhos, já sabia o porquê da chateação.

-É um imbecil, invejoso e preconceituoso. Não esquente sua cabeça com rótulos. Os humanos se ligam muito na aparência, quando na realidade, eu sou mais velho que você.

-Você é?

-Eu sou. Quando você foi criado, eu já andava lá por cima há algum tempo.

O anjo até prendeu a respiração. Os anos de Crowley antes da Queda era tabu, eles nunca falavam sobre eles. Era ferida não curada e não havia porque ficar cutucando. Então, Aziraphale guardou mais aquele fragmento de informação com cuidado, porque só Deus sabia (às vezes, nem Ela) quando haveria outro.

O que ele supunha é que Crowley antes da queda havia sido um daqueles bem poderosos, já que os milênios no Inferno não haviam conseguido destruir o cerne de Amor que existe nas moléculas angelicais. Convivendo agora diariamente, Aziraphale podia comprovar que sim, o demônio era um Criador. Tudo que ele punha a mão florescia lindamente. Ele disfarçava mas era maluco por filhotes, animais ou humanos.

Uma vez até havia salvo uma criança, mesmo que no susto.

_Eles estavam passeando em Londres, mãos dadas, sem pressa. Quando num átimo, Crowley soltou a mão de Aziraphale para estender as suas para a rua. O anjo se recuperou do susto ao olhar na mesma direção e ver que seu preternatural esposo havia parado o tempo porque uma criança de no máximo três anos havia corrido para a rua, bem na hora da passagem de um ônibus. Do outro lado, a mãe ainda estava olhando para o celular. Aziraphale sacudiu a cabeça e estalou a língua, desaprovando. Virou a criança para ela correr de volta para a mãe, não para a rua e bateu no ombro de Crowley:_

_-Pode soltar, Amado. _

_-Com todos os demônios, que criatura mais maldita! Larga dessa merda pelo menos enquanto está com o filho, cacete! - e estalando os dedos, fez o celular vir ao chão, se espatifando._

_-Oh, Crowley... - mas beijou o rosto do esposo, entrelaçando os dedos novamente e puxando o resmungão pelo resto do caminho_.

Pequenos gestos, atos falhos de um amor pela vida que chamavam a atenção.

N/A: É muita pretensão, mas eu vou tentar contar pela minha ótica, como chegamos até aqui desde a Queda. 18/08/2019


	2. Chapter 2

**PRINCES OF UNIVERSE**

**CAPÍTULO 2 – Rebel, rebel...**

Deus olhou para o universo e pensou: "Rapaz, vou precisar de uma boa equipe de criação aqui". Metatron espalhou a notícia e vários anjos dentre todas as hierarquias se candidataram.

Um dos escolhidos para ser chefe de equipe era o Arcanjo Rafael. Era uma criatura preternatural longilínea, com longas madeixas ruivas encaracoladas e olhos dourados. Falava pouco, sonhava muito, sempre planejando coisas novas para apresentar a Deus. Como os opostos se atraem, seu melhor amigo era o Arcanjo Gabriel, que era mais cheio, de corpo e de si mesmo, falante e ambicioso. Ele queria ser chefe de equipe também, mas não do Departamento de Criação, trabalho infinito e cansativo. Talvez do RH. Ou de Comunicações.

Até que Deus falou do projeto da Via Láctea e em colocar diferentes espécies de vida nos planetas para testar. Rafael pediu para cuidar diretamente do terceiro planeta e com uma pequena equipe foi transformando a rocha disforme em algo colorido e cheio de graça. Com o projeto de seres humanos enviado para a aprovação de Deus, Rafael saiu do prédio de Administração e passou pelos Alojamentos. Foi saudado por Gabriel no caminho.

-Novidades na ala dos novatos. Deus criou alguns esquadrões de anjos para nos ajudar com as criaturas que vem por aí. Eles vão ser testados amanhã para definir posições e habilidades.

-Hum. Quem sabe novas aquisições para nossa Equipe Criativa? Deus sabe que precisamos de quantas cabeças pudermos arrumar. Por que essa cara, Gabriel?

-Alguns de sua Equipe Criativa são uns encrenqueiros, esse negócio de pensar muito e por si mesmos acaba sendo um problema, sabia?

-Obediência cega só é boa para o Exército Celeste, meu amigo. E pensando bem, nem lá.

-Ora, mas que Arcanjo mais rebelde você está me saindo, Rafael.

-Foi Deus quem me fez assim, oras. Quem somos nós para questionar os motivos Dela? - riu o Arcanjo.

No dia seguinte, durante a seleção, realmente alguns dos anjos novos foram engrossar as fileiras da Equipe Criativa, outros espalhados para as diferentes áreas da Administração e alguns para o Exército. O Arcanjo Rafael se virou para dizer algo a um companheiro e acabou encarando um par de olhos azuis esverdeados do outro lado do salão. Sem saber direito o porquê, ergueu a mão em saudação, no que foi correspondido. Adorou o sorriso daquele anjo, mas antes que se aproximasse, o outro foi arrebanhado para sua nova posição.

Rafael foi até o Arcanjo Miguel:

-Quem era aquele novato?

-O principado Aziraphale. Não vai servir pra sua equipe. Mas como tem ótimos reflexos e é cheio do Temor de Deus, vai ser treinado no Exército.

O projeto "Humanos na Terra" foi pré-aprovado em um teste piloto. Mas Rafael começou a ouvir uns rumores que alguns anjos – até entre os da sua equipe - estavam questionando os planos de Deus. Como era um anjo calado, era fácil ficar perto dos agora "rebeldes" e conhecer suas reinvindicações. Qual não foi sua surpresa um dia encontrar o Principado Aziraphale numa das reuniões.

-O que você está fazendo aqui, Novato? Não sabe que é perigoso? Você pode perder seu lugar no Exército.

-Mestre Rafael, eles me contaram que Deus vai dar o poder da escolha para os humanos. Livre-arbítrio. Não é uma palavra deliciosa? Decidir por si mesmo qual seu lugar no universo.

-E perigosa também. Porque o poder da decisão implica na responsabilidade de arcar com as consequências.

-Sim, essa parte eu entendi também. Acho justo. Mas acho que não deveria ser um privilégio só dos humanos.

-Você está infeliz no Exército Celeste, Aziraphale?

-É a minha designação. E eu não tenho outra escolha. - o loiro suspirou – Se um dia Deus precisar do meu braço, eu terei que ferir ou matar uma outra criatura, imortal ou não, porque assim está escrito. É o meu designio, pois eu sou forjado no fogo celeste mas não a vontade do meu coração, que se compraz no Amor por toda a Criação.

Rafael sentiu que Aziraphale refletia suas próprias dúvidas e anseios. Recomendou ao novato que se afastasse do grupo de Lúcifer, que ele mesmo ia falar com Deus. Mas não era fácil saber COMO dizer. E passar por Metatron.

-Não posso enviar um memorando "Deus, não pode dar o livre arbítrio aos homens e negar aos anjos, porque senão vai haver um motim. Pensa bem porque é injusto."

Enquanto ele se debatia com a maneira de dizer e a validade do questionamento, Lúcifer resolveu chutar o balde e REALMENTE incitar uma rebelião.

Se os anjos tivessem coração, Rafael certamente teria enfartado ao ver o nome do Principado Aziraphale no meio dos encarcerados. Solicitou a Metatron uma audiência com Deus.

-Eu quero ser punido no lugar do Principado Aziraphale.

-É? Você sabe qual vai ser a punição deles?

-Perder a Graça, os olhos, queimar as asas na atmosfera da Terra, ser temido e odiado pelos mortais.

-Mesmo assim, você quer tomar o lugar de um deles?

-Ele não sabia o que estava fazendo. É apenas um anjo novato e ingênuo. Poupe-o, Altíssimo, puna a mim, que não me considero melhor que eles. Eu também queria ter o livre-arbítrio.

-Se eu te der, você vai saber usá-lo?

-Não sei. Nunca tive. Talvez alguns enganos no começo, mas sei lá, com o tempo... Qual é o acordo?

-Eu solto Aziraphale. Tiro ele do Exército e mando para a Terra, lá no Jardim do Éden, onde eu vou testar o livre arbítrio com os humanos. Você cai com os outros, com uma punição um pouco mais branda, claro. A gente trabalha a partir daí.

Rafael suspirou. Pesando as perdas e ganhos, não era um acordo ruim. Ele gostava daquele projeto chamado Terra mesmo.

-Trato feito! Vou sentir muita falta da Equipe de Criação e da Sua Graça. Mas Aziraphale não tem nada a ver com aqueles caras. Ele tem que amadurecer muito ainda.

-VOCÊ é uma das minhas melhores criações, querido Rafael. Vou me lembrar desse seu sacrifício por alguém amado.

O Arcanjo se ajoelhou pela última vez diante de Deus e chorou, deixando-se banhar e se envolver pela última vez na Graça Divina.

N/A: Deve ser horrível ser apartado da sua essência. Bom, eu acho que a punição do Crowley foi mais branda, porque as asas dele ainda são de penas, apesar de escuras. As asas de Satã no último episódio eram de morcego. E eu nem preciso dizer nada sobre as atitudes que ele tomou ao longo do livro/série, claramente nada a ver com um autêntico demônio. Aziraphale, por outro lado, continuou ingênuo, impetuoso e inconsequente até o final. 18/08/2019


	3. Chapter 3

**PRINCES OF THE UNIVERSE**

**Capítulo 3 –** **As The World Falls Down**

Gabriel e Miguel tentaram interceder junto a Deus por Rafael, mas como qualquer outra petição em favor dos rebeldes foi negada. O Temor e a Obediência a Deus doía no âmago dos anjos.

Gabriel não quis nem chegar perto dos condenados, então. Miguel sim, foi chefiar o Batalhão da Punição. Arrancar os olhos celestiais era só o começo e os rebeldes começavam a perceber que era real, eles estavam mesmo sendo separados de Deus.

Gritos de arrependimento e pedidos de clemência enchiam as instâncias inferiores do Céu. Conforme os primeiros anjos iam sendo atirados à Terra, os gritos mudaram para berros de dor, urros blasfemos e juras de vingança.

Miguel deixou Rafael por último.

-Deus mandou pegar leve com você.

-Sim, última deferência diante de bons serviços prestados.

-Mestre Rafael… tem certeza? Vale mesmo todo esse sofrimento?

-Não sei. Mas te direi depois, Miguel. Faça o que tem fazer, General. Você não tremeu até aqui, não hesite agora, irmão.

Miguel ergueu a espada e encostou nos olhos dourados, que perderam o brilho. A dor era excruciante. Para Rafael, a secção do Amor de Deus ia acontecer gradativamente, conforme ele caía, para não queimar as asas. Não machucava menos. O portal para o Inferno abriu, tragando-o.

_**No Inferno:**_

Rafael abriu os olhos doloridos devagar, se ajustando à nova configuração deles. Os anjos caídos da sua Equipe Criativa estavam ao seu redor, esperando que ele acordasse.

Enquanto no Céu havia harmonia celeste e a sensação de paz e bem estar constante, ali só se sentia o desespero e a inquietação, além das ondas de dor. Quando a de alguém abaixava outra pessoa se sentia mal e começava tudo de novo.

Rafael se levantou e olhou ao redor. Vazio. O nada. Pronto para ser preenchido, mas sendo invadido por ondas de ódio, rancor, ressentimento e vingança. A tristeza infinita transpirava dos anjos ao seu redor. Opressiva.

Lúcifer se aproximou.

-Mestre Rafael, olha que presente. O vazio, pronto para ser preenchido ao nosso gosto. Sua Equipe Criativa pode dar um jeito nisso?

-Estrela da Manhã, você tem uma maneira muito peculiar de encarar a situação. Vamos estabelecer desde já algumas coisas. NÃO me chame mais de Mestre Rafael. Não sou mais mestre celeste, a Equipe Criativa vai transformar este NADA no Inferno que você imaginar, depois está livre para fazer o que quiser. E já que minha existência agora é outra, abandono de vez minha identidade como Arcanjo Rafael.

-Como devemos nos dirigir a você daqui pra frente, então?

-Pode me chamar de Crawly. De todos os animais rastejantes eu sou o maior.

Com algum esforço, conseguiram reunir Caídos para formar um Conselho Infernal. Planejaram uma nova Administração e como preencher o vazio do Inferno com torturas e castigos. A Equipe Criativa alternava momentos de dor e depressão profunda com explosões de raiva e fúria criadora. Seu ex-chefe não era diferente e tinha uma maneira de motivá-los um tanto quanto infernal: AOS BERROS e com um chicote.

-NÃO QUERO SABER SE ESTÃO COM DOR, SAUDADES OU O CARALHO QUE SEJA. CHOREM NA CAMA QUE É LUGAR QUENTE! ESSE TANQUE DE ÁCIDO TEM QUE FICAR PRONTO HOJE! HOJE, ESTÃO ME OUVINDO?

Como o combinado, após transformarem o vazio em um campo de torturas, dor e sofrimento, os Caídos se separaram, procurando seus próprios interesses. Crawly foi ter com Lúcifer.

-Qual é a boa, chefe?

-Uma petição lá de cima, solicitando alguém para uma tentação rápida no Jardim do Éden. Sabe, aquela ideia idiota de testar o livre arbítrio entre os homens. Quer ir?

-Por que não? Alguma recomendação especial?

-Fazer o maior estrago possível naquele paraíso.

-Fácil. Consigo entrar e sair sem que ninguém perceba.

E a serpente subiu para tentar o Primeiro Casal. Só não esperava pela intervenção ingênua do Guardião do Paraíso.

"_Continua lindo, meu anjo_" -Hey, você não tinha uma espada flamejante?

-Eu dei de presente.

-O QUÊ?

-Eu dei de presente. Há animais ferozes lá fora. Vai fazer frio e… e… ela já está grávida. Espero não ter feito a coisa errada...

"_Oh, Aziraphale… certas coisas não mudam nunca." -_Você é um anjo_. _Acho que não pode fazer a coisa errada.

-Oh, obrigado, obrigado. Isso estava me preocupando.

-Eu também ando me preocupando. E se eu tiver feito a coisa certa dizendo para eles comerem a maçã? Um demônio pode se meter em um grande problema fazendo o certo. Vai ser muito engraçado se estivermos errados. Se eu tiver feito a coisa boa e você, a ruim.

Crawly riu, mas Aziraphale ficou mais injuriado ainda.

-Não! Não seria nada engraçado.

Mas antes de qualquer outra réplica, começou a chover. Automaticamente, Aziraphale estendeu a asa para que Crawly não se molhasse, surpreendendo o Caído. Que se aproximou do anjo, para aproveitar não só o abrigo mas a proximidade.

"_Ele não me reconheceu, mas a atração não diminuiu. Inefável eu não sei, mas inevitável com certeza."_

N/A: Coloquei minha própria visão da Queda e do Inferno, quando eles chegaram lá. Se Deus não tinha planejado o Inferno, quando eles caíram, se depararam com o Nada. Sem Deus, sem a Graça, sem esperança e um vasto vazio. Com dores no corpo etéreo, que nunca tinham sentido antes, com o pulsar das harmonias celestes substituído por gritos, choro e ranger de dentes. Dor e desespero em ondas constantes, atingindo seres sensíveis a emoções, acostumados só com as positivas. O Inferno foi o que a dor criou. Esse ressentimento tamanho que faz com que queiramos que o outro sinta tanta dor igual. Ou pior. A inveja de quem está bem. A falta de perdão a si mesmo. O fogo da geena que começa por dentro. 19/08/2019


	4. Chapter 4

**PRINCES OF UNIVERSE**

**CAPÍTULO 4 – Look Back in Anger...**

Com o passar do tempo, Crawly (agora Crowley) tinha certeza cada vez mais que Deus tinha colocado um Sensor Aziraphale nele. Todas as vezes em que o anjo loiro se metia em encrenca ele sentia. E sentia também o puxão irresistível de ficar perto e ajudá-lo.

Várias vezes, nesses milênios todos, o ex-Mestre Criativo pensava na troca que fez, nas vantagens de ser independente e na solidão de ser único. Olhava para Aziraphale e sentia a confusão do outro, pesando se valia a pena se declarar. Mas mais importante, o quanto o anjo poderia suportar das revelações do passado? E Crowley se recolhia, porque Aziraphale não estava maduro e preparado ainda.

Nos dias atuais, o passado tinha deixado de ser importante. Eles tinham evitado que o mundo que eles amavam acabasse, que mais anjos se machucassem e que o Real Plano de Deus não se cumprisse – qualquer que fosse ele.

Mas a gente nunca deve subestimar o rancor alheio. Ainda mais se ele dura milênios.

Hastur enquanto anjo nunca se sobressaiu. Ele era apenas mais um dentre as fileiras do Exército Celeste. Ele achou que seguindo Lúcifer podia se dar melhor. Mas cair não estava em seus planos.

Ele viu com inveja o ex-Arcanjo criar o Inferno à vontade do Mestre. Não importava que Hastur foi elevado a um Senhor do Inferno, com departamento próprio. Ele tinha poder mas não importância. Continuava sem habilidades. Não se destacava.

Crawly era belo, vestia boas roupas, podia se passar por um humano. Não ficava alardeando, mas Hastur já havia visto suas asas. Agora era amado! E por um anjo! Aquilo lhe dava náuseas, fazia seu sangue ferver. Pior, nem o Inferno nem o Céu queriam mais persegui-los. Mas tentar forçar um pouquinho o outro lado não ia fazer mal a ninguém, não é?

No meio da correspondência celestial, Gabriel notou uma carta anônima. Quase jogou fora, mas a curiosidade ganhou. Palavras coladas num papel comum, numa mensagem bem ultrajante

"Já SE esKeceu do ArKanJu Rafaeu"

-Céus, que aberração gramatical. - estalando os dedos, fez o papel pegar fogo.

Mas a mágoa nunca curada voltou a latejar. Seu melhor amigo caiu em desgraça enquanto aquele principado inútil foi transferido milhares de vezes, numa eterna "segunda chance". Deus podia fazer chover sobre os justos e os injustos, mas aquilo era injustiça demais com o Arcanjo Rafael.

-Eu tenho que jogar isso naquela cara gorda ou nunca mais vou ter sossego. - E ele foi mesmo.

Naquele dia, Miguel estava no chalé, tomando chá com o casal. Aziraphale o tinha perdoado pelo seu papel no Julgamento e Crowley não tinha problemas com o Arcanjo. Num timming impressionante, assim que Miguel e Anthony foram até o pátio pegar umas ervas, Gabriel invadiu a cozinha. Azira assustou-se:

-Oh! Arcanjo Gabriel, que surpresa inusitada... o chá acabou, mas...

-Já lhe disse que eu não conspurco meu avatar com essas porcarias materiais! Consegue me explicar, Principado Aziraphale, como uma criatura tão deficiente como você conseguiu apenas ser transferido de departamento para departamento ao invés de ser expulso do Céu e alguém tão perfeito e competente como Mestre Rafael foi executado sem direito à defesa?

-Ah, sim. - Aziraphale colocou o punho sobre a boca – Essa é uma das minhas maiores mágoas de toda minha existência.

-Você é uma desgraça entre os anjos, seu boquirroto! O que me importa suas mágoas e arrependimentos?

-Eu era muito novo e sem influência, mas eu amava o Mestre Rafael. Comecei a frequentar as reuniões de Lúcifer para tentar dissuadi-lo, mas claro que eu não tinha nem voz nem o poder de persuasão necessário.

Crowley e Miguel sentiram tanto a ira de Gabriel quanto o nervosismo de Aziraphale, mas Miguel segurou o demônio pelo braço - antes que ele avançasse em cima do outro Arcanjo – e pôs o dedo nos lábios, pedindo silenciosamente para eles escutarem fora da cozinha.

-Você? Você fez isso?

-Sim, eu fiz. - Aziraphale começou a mexer os dedos, ansioso. - Meus instintos berravam que aquilo não ia acabar bem, mas como eu ia chegar para o Mestre Criativo do Céu, o Supremo Criador, que juntava estrelas e desenhava planetas, e dizer "Oh, por favor, Arcanjo Rafael, não ande com essa turma. Eles vão se ferrar e eu não quero que o senhor se dane junto." Então eu ia às reuniões e fazia cara de filhote perdido, sem saber direito o que eu fazia ali.

-Por Deus, como você é mesmo um fardo inútil.

-SOU! Em tudo que o Céu me designou, eu falhei. Falhei em proteger o primeiro amor da minha vida, falhei em ser um anjo rebelde, falhei em ser Guardião do Paraíso, acho que falhei minha vida toda com os homens na Terra. Mas na hora em que me foi solicitado, eu triunfei. E se houve mesmo uma segunda chance, foi com alguém que não viu nenhuma dessas falhas, mas o meu interior.

-Por quê? Por que você, logo você, teve essa segunda chance e não eu, que cumpri todas as missões que me foram confiadas e nunca pude nem sequer saber o destino do meu melhor amigo, irmão do MEU coração? EU NÃO SEI O QUE FOI FEITO DELE, não sei se já foi destruído por um dos nossos ou por algum demônio vingativo, você sabe o que é milênios de dúvida sobre o destino de alguém que você ama?(¹)

-Sei. Eu amei o Arcanjo Rafael desde a primeira vez que ele colocou aqueles olhos dourados em cima de mim. E continuei amando por mais de cinco mil anos, até que eu me conformei que ele não ia voltar e aceitei o amor de alguém que sim, esteve todo esse tempo ao meu lado, não uma ilusão de um anjo novato. Mas eu gostaria de saber o destino dele, só para aquietar a angústia que ainda resta em mim.

Crowley e Miguel estavam chorando silenciosamente lá fora. Miguel virou o outro e o encarou:

-Só depende de você. E do quanto você quer revelar para cada um.

-Faz mais de seis mil anos que eu não uso meus dons para curar alguém. Mas eu sempre ODIEI o sofrimento desnecessário. Ô, merda. Merda, merda, merda.

-Eu te ajudo. Não foi isso que eu fiz aquela vez?

-Então, vamos.

N/A: (¹) A parábola do filho pródigo nunca fica velha... 20/08/2019


	5. Chapter 5

**PRINCES OF THE UNIVERSE**

**CAPÍTULO 5 – Ashes to Ashes… **

Crowley entrou gingando na cozinha com o Arcanjo Miguel logo atrás. Abraçou seu emocionado esposo pelas costas enquanto o arcanjo se punha discretamente entre eles e Gabriel.

-Miguel! - Gabriel virou a metralhadora de mágoas para ele – De conluio com os inimigos agora?

-Pelo Amor, criatura, para um pouco. Aziraphale deu uma enorme demonstração de amor e humildade que deveria ser copiada por um monte de anjos e homens mas você só fica agarrado na sua autopiedade.

-Vai ficar contra mim também?

Miguel e Crowley rolaram os olhos. Mas o demônio virou o esposo em seus braços:

-Quer dizer que seu _crush_ de jovem anjo era o Todo Poderoso Mestre Rafael, o fodão master?

Miguel pigarreou, mas Aziraphale estava enrubescendo e ficando sem graça demais para notar.

-Era… me perdoa, Amado? Eu demorei todo esse tempo para aceitar que amava você porque eu pensava que estava traindo a memória do meu primeiro amor. Eu sou tão bobo às vezes…

Gabriel bufou:

-Às vezes… Sempre! Você é…

Miguel ergueu a mão:

-Nos poupe da ladainha. Vamos ao que interessa. Se lembra que você não quis se despedir do Rafael e eu fui sozinho à prisão, cumprir a Sentença de Expulsão?

-Como esquecer? Foi um dos piores momentos de toda a minha existência.

-Se você tivesse ido comigo, teria ouvido os termos da Sentença, assim como visto eu queimar os olhos do Arcanjo.

-ACHA QUE EU QUERIA TER VISTO ISSO?

-Você então saberia que por deferência aos serviços prestados ao Céu, o Arcanjo Rafael não foi atirado ao inferno, mas desceu, assim como manteve suas asas. Seus olhos foram queimados, não arrancados e ele tem um tanto da Graça Divina em seu interior.

Aziraphale abriu os olhos e a boca em espanto. Encarou o esposo, vendo realmente Crowley como ele devia ser antes da Queda e desmaiando após o reconhecimento. O demônio o abraçou com força e segurou sua cabeça no ombro.

-Fortes emoções costumam abalá-lo mesmo. Daqui a pouco ele volta.

-Miguel, você quer me dizer que… mas não pode ser…

Crowley olhou diretamente nos olhos do Arcanjo Gabriel:

-Uma temporada no Inferno, longe da Graça Constante, costuma judiar de um camarada. Mas as asas estão aqui, se você precisa de uma prova circunstancial. - e abriu OS DOIS pares de asas que compõem o equipamento de um Arcanjo(¹). Apesar de serem da cor da asa de um corvo, eram definitivamente angelicais.

Ao invés de acalmar o outro, deixou Gabriel ainda mais nervoso:

-Mas por quê? Por quê? Não pode ser só por causa desse daí. Éramos Príncipes do Universo, podíamos tudo que quiséssemos. Melhor reinar no Inferno que servir no Céu?

-Isso serve bem para o Lúcifer mas eu nunca fui um Lorde no Inferno. Nunca quis. Sempre mantive um perfil modesto, para poder usar o que Deus me deu - Crowley sentou Aziraphale, quase desperto, na cadeira e fez uma curta reverência irônica – Conheça o único anjo a quem Deus deu mesmo o livre arbítrio. Minha frase podia ser "Eu poderia viver recluso numa casca de noz e me considerar rei do espaço infinito".

-Hamlet, Ato 2, Cena 2 – Aziraphale segurou a mão do esposo e a beijou. - A frase é sua…

-Você me pediu um milagre para aquela merda ser um sucesso. Eu posso ter dado umas dicas ao velho William e reescrito algumas partes… - riu Crowley. - Mas ESTA é minha casca de noz, este planetinha azul. EU o fiz, eu o escolhi como laboratório e nele eu tenho utilizado toda minha habilidade criativa, podendo diversificar, influenciando várias pessoas diferentes.

-Então o diabo é mesmo o pai do rock?

-Do rock, do jazz(²), de alguns gêneros literários, de arquitetura, etc, etc e etc. Eu tive poucos momentos de tédio todos esses anos.

Gabriel estava chocado:

-Você nunca me procurou…

-Gabe, pelo Amor. Imagine só "Olá, lembra de mim? Eu já fui seu melhor amigo, agora sou um demônio, somos inimigos naturais, por favor, se contenha e não me mate."

-Não chegaria nem a completar o "Olá" - riu Miguel.

-Mas ele… - e Gabriel apontou Aziraphale.

-Ele é minha alma gêmea, minha metade da laranja, a pessoa que Deus preparou pra mim, qualquer bobagem romântica conhecida por aí. A verdade você ouviu da própria boca do anjo: assim como eu o notei no dia da apresentação, ele ficou vidrado em mim com apenas um olhar. Maktub(³)!Mesmo não me reconhecendo depois da Queda ele ainda não conseguia me evitar.

Aziraphale se levantou graciosamente e envolveu o esposo num abraço.

-Agora eu estou em paz comigo mesmo. Poderia declamar todo o Cântico dos Cânticos de tanta alegria.

-Por favor, não. Aquilo não fui eu. Se foi, eu estava muito bêbado e não me lembro. Mas é muito meloso, então sem chance.

-O Céu virou do avesso sem a sua direção na Equipe Criativa.

-Percebi quando encontrei um ornitorrinco andando pela Terra. Era um esboço meio que piada da minha equipe, como foi parar na mesa de Deus e como Ela aprovou só Ela mesmo sabe. Às vezes o senso de humor Dela é esquisito.

Miguel deu uma risadinha. Gabriel sorriu. Havia um longo trabalho interno a ser feito, mas o primeiro passo para o perdão é a aceitação do fato.

-Aziraphale, acho que vou aceitar um pouco daquele seu chá, se você não se importar.

-Claro que não, Gabriel. Por favor, sente-se. Eles acabaram de trazer ervas frescas da nossa horta…

-Você emagreceu ou é a luz da cozinha?

-Já perdi mais de dez quilos. A vida no campo exige bem mais exercício que a da cidade…

Miguel lançou um olhar malicioso para Crowley, que só deu de ombros. E voltaram a se sentar, esperando a nova rodada de chá.

N/A: (¹) Cada hierarquia de anjos tem um par de asas a mais. Os anjos tem só um par, mas os Arcanjos tem dois. Como Crowley mantém o low profile e renunciou à antiga identidade, vemos só um.

(²) Crowley inventou o jazz e o Bebop é uma das vertentes do jazz. Depois que eu escrevi, comecei a rir sozinha da piada interna involuntária.

(³) Maktub = estava escrito. Ironia, claro. 20/08/2019.


	6. Chapter 6

**PRINCES OF THE UNIVERSE**

**EPÍLOGO – Heroes... **

Mais tarde o casal preternatural está na cama, Aziraphale recostado nos travesseiros e Crowley com a cabeça em sua barriga, curtindo os dedos do esposo em seu cabelo.

-Você não vai ficar com vergonha de mim agora, certo?

-Oh, não. Já fizemos muitas loucuras nesta cama e fora dela para eu ficar constrangido com a nossa intimidade. Apenas fico feliz de você e meu primeiro amor serem a mesma pessoa, Amado.

-Eu bem que estranhei a sua presença naqueles encontros, Anjo.

-Lúcifer me deixava muito confuso. Eu não queria decidir nada, não achava que Deus tinha bons planos só para os humanos, eu estava feliz com meu lugar no Exército. Eu sabia que não tinha vocação para a Equipe Criativa ou desenvoltura para a Seção de Comunicações... Crowley…

-Pergunta, anjo. Sei que a curiosidade está queimando sua língua.

-Não precisa responder se o assunto te magoa, Amado. Mas você nunca se arrependeu de ter seguido Lúcifer?

Crowley levantou os olhos e encarou o esposo. Azira leu tantas emoções nos olhos amarelos que se arrependeu da pergunta. Mas a mão de longos dedos apoiou no lado do rosto do anjo e um dedo pousou nos lábios.

-Não, não se desculpe. É uma pergunta justa. E Miguel tem razão, tem muita mágoa e ressentimentos antigos envolvidos, precisamos de cura para tudo isso. Não posso fugir da minha essência. - o ex-arcanjo Raphael se levantou e se deitou ao lado de Aziraphale, se apoiando no cotovelo – Logo depois daqueles primeiros momentos no Inferno, onde tudo era confusão, dor, gritos e caos eu me questionei demais se tinha tomado a decisão certa. Percebi que essa era a outra face da moeda do tal livre-arbítrio: ter que conviver com as decisões. Encarar as consequências. Nem sempre é fácil. Para piorar, chegou o tal memorando declarando que os dois lados eram inimigos e um membro de cada facção poderia exterminar o outro. Eu pensei "_Aziraphale é do Exército Celeste, vai ficar exposto à sanha de outro demônio. Ou pode me exterminar, se eu não for cuidadoso"_. Aí encontrei com você no Jardim do Éden e vi que você não tinha mudado muito.

-Não. De repente, ser um membro do Exército Celeste já não tinha o mesmo apelo. A Queda ainda doía em mim e eu não queria exterminar nenhum ex-companheiro. Na época eu achava que eu era um péssimo soldado, sem fé ou convicção.

_We can be heroes just for one day_

Crowley se debruçou e beijou os lábios de seu amado anjo.

-Muito amoroso, isso sim. A partir do Portão, eu decidi que não precisava ser um demônio em tempo integral. Eu podia ser eu mesmo, decidir minhas ações e pesar as consequências delas.

-Metatron me convocou pra dizer que eu ia ser Anjo Observador em tempo integral. Ficar na Terra para anular qualquer tentação maligna ou pedir reforços caso os humanos corressem risco de morte.

-E assim ocorreu toda a nossa história. Eu salvei você algumas vezes e você foi minha bússola moral todo o tempo.

_We can be us just for one day _

Aziraphale corou. Era algo que ele nunca conseguia evitar. Não eram elogios vazios, feitos para bajulá-lo ou para seduzi-lo. Era a opinião fundamentada em observação e amor. Ergueu os braços para o pescoço do esposo.

-Me beija de novo?

-Sempre. Todos os dias. Até que o Universo acabe. - e desceu não só os lábios, mas o corpo sobre o outro.

Aziraphale se ajeitou melhor nos travesseiros e abriu as pernas para encaixar o esposo.

-Vai ser assim, hoje?

-Não, vai ser pior. Vou me abrir todinho para você e quero ser amado, sem fazer o mínimo esforço. - Crowley fechou um olho, mas Aziraphale riu – Eu sei que você gosta, não finja que vai ser um sacrifício…

-Folgado! Eu deveria relembrar meus tempos de feitor da Equipe Criativa e sentar o chicote em você.

-Excelente ideia! Vou me lembrar disso, mas não hoje. Amado, vamos relembrar que eu sou seu, desde os primórdios. Que praticamente eu fui feito para amar você.

Crowley sentiu um aperto na garganta mas o peito se expandir. Sim. O amor deles era inefável. Imensurável, imutável, infinito. Os lábios beijaram e mordiscaram o pescoço, depois a junção do ombro, desceram pelo colo. Pausaram em cada mamilo, para ver com prazer cada um se erguer e os pelos arrepiarem.

O anjo riu com a cócega que a língua fez ao descer pelo tórax e circundar o umbigo. Na real, Crowley amava arreliar aquele buraquinho. E morder a barriga. O demônio sentiu a respiração do esposo acelerar conforme a sua boca se aproximar da virilha.

Mas ele resolveu ser provocador e evitou os genitais, beijando os joelhos de Aziraphale. Que nem se abalou. Deixou o preternatural amante descer os beijos até os tornozelos e abriu as pernas, tocando ele mesmo no pênis ereto e acariciando as bolas. Gemeu, excitado. E olhou, através dos cílios, para o esposo, com um sorrisinho maroto. Lá aos pés da cama, Crowley só entrefechou os olhos e avançou para castigar aquele anjo ousado. Mergulhando entre as pernas do esposo, lambeu as bolas e ergueu os quadris para penetrar entre as nádegas.

Aziraphale praticamente levitou da cama.

-OH! Crowley amado, de novo. Por favor, de novo…

-Você gosta, ne, anjo safado?

-Muito! Essa sua língua é muito habilidosa. Praticamente um pecado, o melhor de todos eles. - e gemeu enquanto era devorado.

Mas o ex-arcanjo também estava muito excitado. Assim que achou que seu anjo estava devidamente castigado, se ajoelhou entre as pernas e miraculou um tanto de lubrificante em seu membro. Penetrou Aziraphale sem perder o contato visual e achou que nunca, esse tempo todo, o sorriso de seu amado havia sido tão brilhante.

Entre sorrisos, beijos, sussurros de amor e gemidos se satisfizeram. Crowley abraçou o seu anjo e se ajeitaram para passar a noite.

-Se eu declamar um poeminha de amor você vai ficar bravo?

-Não sendo o Cântico dos Cânticos, eu deixo.

Aziraphale limpou a garganta e declamou, num ótimo espanhol:

-Te amo sin saber cómo, ni cuándo, ni de dónde, te amo directamente sin problemas ni orgullo: así te amo porque no sé amar de otra manera.

-Pablo Neruda?

-O soneto 17, sim.

-Também te amo, anjo. MEU anjo. Aquele que foi escolhido entre tantos. Acho que a gente devia viajar numa outra lua de mel.

-Já ouvi dizer que Alfa Centauro é linda nesta época do ano…

-Também já ouvi ótimas recomendações de lá. O Criador era um gênio, me disseram.

Eles se olharam e caíram na risada. Compartilharam um último beijo antes de dormir.

N/A: Credo, que melação. O poema é do livro Cien Sonetos de Amor, Pablo Neruda, 1959. E assim, termina mais uma celebração do amor entre um demônio e um anjo. 21/08/2019.


End file.
